


Raffling closeness

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “How do you feel darling?” Victor said as they walked off the dancefloor, expertly moving them away from all others Victor knew could be interested to dance the next set with Yuuri. He had been adamant about mapping out the competition he had, and was well aware of Mr. Cao Bin’s regards towards the omega, as well as Mr. Karpisek, and of course Mr. Minami. Victor had no intention to share him at all.“Warm,” Yuuri said, licking his lips as if he searched the room. “Perhaps we could get some air?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 79
Kudos: 526





	Raffling closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naliackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naliackerman/gifts).



> This is written for naliackerman who wanted more of these pining dorks. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta read by [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3

Yuuri fit perfectly into his arms as Victor swept him onto the dance floor. The heated gazes they had shared before the set started lingered, and as they moved Victor saw only Yuuri, unable to focus on anything that was not him. With each turn Yuuri’s scent wrapped around him, pulling him in. Victor’s heart was racing, and the world could have melted away, it could have been only them in the world, and he would not have minded. Suddenly he craved that privacy, something that was almost unreachable for them. He wondered how Yuuri would act if they were alone, affections Victor hoped were there would be shown more, or if he were to pull back from Victor’s advances. Was this a game? It felt like it was. Victor only hoped they were aiming for the same prize. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed again by the end of the set, and Victor was not sure if it was from exhaustion from the dancing, or for the same reason Victor felt his own cheeks heat. He was falling in love with this man, he was sure of it. Could he call it love, when they had spent such little time together? It was almost unheard of, described only by Shakespeare and poets. Victor felt like a fool, but he did not mind if it was so that Yuuri felt the same. 

“How do you feel darling?” Victor said as they walked off the dancefloor, expertly moving them away from all others Victor knew could be interested to dance the next set with Yuuri. He had been adamant about mapping out the competition he had, and was well aware of Mr. Cao Bin’s regards towards the omega, as well as Mr. Karpisek, and of course Mr. Minami. Victor had no intention to share him at all.

“Warm,” Yuuri said, licking his lips as if he searched the room. “Perhaps we could get some air?”

“Certainly,” Victor agreed, following Yuuri as he expertly guided them down a hallway and through an empty sitting room. It was evident that Yuuri knew the place well, and Victor simply followed, not at all letting his gaze follow the curve of Yuuri’s behind as he moved. The balcony doors were opened, and they were both hit with the cool air of an early autumn night. Victor took a deep breath of it, and then followed Yuuri who had gone to rest against the railing. He was beautiful in the moonlight, and for a moment none of them said anything. 

“I am glad I got to dance with you again,” Yuuri said, turning his gaze to Victor. “You are a very good dancer Mr. Nikiforov.” 

“Well I have had practice, as I am sure you have as well,” Victor said, leaning against the railing. “I am guessing you will not give me the pleasure of another dance tonight however, which is a shame. I will not find a dance partner as good as yourself for the rest of the evening.“

“I could not possibly,” Yuuri immediately agreed, and then he shivered. “I cannot embarrass you nor my family in such a manner.” Victor immediately saw the shiver it, and without much thought opened his tail coat. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, mouth gaping for a moment before he could form words. “What on earth are you doing?”

“You seem to be cold,” Victor stayed, and then took a step closer so he could lay the coat over Yuuri’s shoulders before stepping away. The possessiveness flared inside him again, only this time it was a much more pleasant sensation. Yuuri looked right in something belonging to Victor, and he had to bite back a pleased growl that climbed up his throat. “There we are, warmer?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed breathlessly, wrapping the jacket tighter around his frame. This was highly improper, Victor an esteemed alpha of blue blood in only his waist coat, tails draped over an unmated omega’s shoulders. Victor did not care at all. It was not as if anyone could see them here, and if Victor’s scent lingered on Yuuri’s skin once they retreated back into the party, Victor would have no complaints. “Thank you.”

“I do not care at all about my reputation,” Victor said, reviving the conversation they had paused for the sake of the jacket. “But if it troubles you, we could dance out here?”

Yuuri seemed to regard him for a moment, dark eyes fixed on Victor as if in search of something. Victor was not sure if he found it, but his pretty lips curled into a smile, and he stepped closer, offering his hand for a waltz. Victor’s heart raced. Even as the waltz had become less controversial through the years, it was still rare to be danced out of engagement or marriage, still seen as a lover’s dance. 

Victor wasted no time in taking the invitation offered, Yuuri’s hand resting gently over his shoulder, Victor’s coming to rest on his waist. They shared a long look, and then, as if their minds and bodies were one, moved. Yuuri, warm in his grasp, scent serene but excited. Their feet moved on the stone floor, dancing to music which were only in their minds. They set the pace to slow, much slower than any other waltz Victor had seen before. Their bodies swaying, easy steps leading them. Yuuri smelled like his now, the omegas scent mixing with his own from wearing the coat, as it would if they were mated. It smelled heavenly, Yuuri’s sweet vanilla with Victor’s evergreen, the smokey hint of sandalwood with Victor’s roses. 

“Tell me,” Yuuri started, leading Victor to snap out of his possessive musings. “How has it been for you to move such a distance? To come into a society mostly unknown to you?” Yuuri’s eyes seemed to search his, as if he meant to ask something more than had passed his lips. 

“I must admit I was not entirely pleased when I got the news I needed to come,” Victor explained. “I had planned to spend a few more years in London before settling at the estate, to learn what could be passed from my uncle.” Victor took a slow breath, and Yuuri waited, attention rapt. “But then, as I am sure you have heard, he was taken ill. He is an old man, and he never had any relations except for my mother - his omega sister. I am the oldest alpha still alive, which means the marquess title will fall to me, along with the fortune and estates.”

“It must have been a shock then,” Yuuri said, thumb caressing over Victor’s shoulder soothingly. “To have to come here already, to give up what you had in London.” 

“I thought so at first, especially with the overbearing attention my arrival caused,” Victor admitted. It had been rather stifling to be the center of such attention. Victor had not lacked attention in London, but this was too much all at once, in a place he was not familiar, not yet at home. “I had my uncle to tend to, and I have tried to do so to the best of my abilities, to be able to learn what he can bestow on me. And I had Christophe as you know, a friend from university. Still,” Victor trailed off, his turn to search Yuuri’s features now. “Still I did not thoroughly feel I might find a place here until I met you.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and the sound was so small that had there been anyone but them there Victor would not have heard it. He licked his lips, nerves rising in his chest. Yuuri’s eyes were open and honest, and Victor slowed their movements, until they were not dancing at all anymore. 

“Even if how we were first introduced was unconventional,” Victor started, and a smile curled on Yuuri’s lips from the recollection of the incident. “I am so very pleased that I have made your acquaintance.”

“I am too,” Yuuri said in a whisper, and Victor’s eyes dropped to his lips as the words fell from them. “So very glad, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his given name falling so freely from his lips even though he had not been given permission. Yuuri’s eyes grew wider, cheeks darkening in the moonlight. He was lovely in each and every way. Victor let go of his hand in favour of cupping his cheek. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, and Victor to it as the invitation he hoped it was, leaning forward slowly, Yuuri’s breath tickling over his own lips.

The balcony door slammed open, and Yuuri recoiled form him with a start, eyes wide and chest heaving as his scent soured. A growl came unbidden from Victor’s chest as he turned to the intruder, coming face to face with one of his rivals. Mr. Cao Bin looked endlessly pleased with himself, one eyebrow raised as he leveled Victor with a cold stare. 

“I am sorry to interrupt,” he started, turning from Victor to Yuuri. Victor doubted he was sorry at all. “But Mr. Katsuki’s mother is looking for him. She is quite worried.” 

“Oh, of course,” Yuuri said, rushing to the door immediately, head lowered. “Thank you Mr. Cao Bin.”

“My pleasure Mr. Katsuki,” he turned to Victor then, giving him another flat look. “You know I have your best interest at heart.” 

Whether Yuuri heard the declaration or not was not known, for the omega had already disappeared into the sitting room, perhaps even farther by the time the sentence was spoken. All that was left now was Victor and Cao Bin, and the scent of distressed omega that burned in Victor’s nose.

“I had expected you to be a scoundrel,” Mr. Cao Bin said, and Victor clenched his jaw at the insult. “It is rumored for the heir to the marquess title to be a heartthrob, but this is surely below even you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“And why is that?” Victor asked, taking a step forward. “Since you have found a competitor for the affections of an omega you now have no chance with?” 

Mr. Cao Bin scowled. “Am I to believe you to be so full of yourself that you do not see any of the alphas that fain for Mr. Katsuki’s affection as worthy opponents? Do you believe you have already won his heart?” Mr. Cao Bin asked sourly. Victor wished he could say that he was sure. That things were already settled and that the other alpha would do well in being gracious and accepting this fate. As if was, Victor could not and instead took the only sensible route. 

“I shall think you are aware that you have insulted me far beyond what is gentlemanly,” Victor said with a flat look. Mr. Cao Bin smirked. 

“Oh? A duel then?” He asked, getting to Victor nod as affirmative. “Very well, name your time and place. I shall have to warn you, I am quite quick with a foil.”

Victor felt a smirk curl on his own lips. Clearly, Mr. Cao Bin had not heard of his own merits. “Tomorrow afternoon then, at Burghley House.” Being at home would give Victor the opportunity of thoroughly destroying Mr. Cao Bin, as well as for the both of them to invite whomever they chose. Victor would bid them all in style. His uncle might object for a moment, but he was a man of honor and would understand Victor’s motives once explained. 

“Accepted,” Mr. Cao Bin said and they shook on it. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a dancing set to ask Mr. Katsuki to join me in.” 

Victor let him go, taking several deep breaths to calm himself before stepping back into the sitting room. Over the back of one of the couches rested his tail coat, neaty placed. Victor picked it up, and did not stop from following the urge to bring it up to his nose, taking a deep breath of Yuuri’s scent. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CAO BIN FFS!
> 
> Next week: A duel! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
